User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S3 Ep. 7 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your names please step forward: Asia O'Hara Jinkx Monsoon Miss Fame Phi Phi O'Hara Robin Viper You ladies represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. The rest of you bitches in the background- Jujubee and Valentina- are safe. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Asia O'Hara Kittenvelour15: I loved your choice for the snatch game. It was a creative and funny choice and the runway look is beautiful. I really don't have any critiques other than keep up the good work! OriMoxx: The moment I saw your impersonation I turned into Monique Heart and ultimately said "Oh, Tweety Bird! Stunning!" Really good job! My only critique for you was I wished I saw Tweety Bird's iconic "I tawt I saw a Puddy Tat!" And I feel like that would have helped you out so much in this but overall good job! I still got the iconic Tweety Bird! Nicholas: I honestly think this is the best thing you've done in this competition. Although you might not think you're a comedy queen, this was still incredibly brilliant. The look was on point and the impersonation in general was too, very well done Asia. Next up...Jinkx Monsoon Kittenvelour15: This was another unique choice. I love it when queens play a different celeb than they played in the actual snatch game so props to you. All I have to say about this performance is that it was good but it could've been better. OriMoxx: I felt like your performance could have been better but it was still good overall to put you here! Good job on tonight! I totally got Liza Minelli! I just want you to level ya pussy up a bit because even though you are doing good right now, just staying on this level through out the competition, you could only see crown as a spectator because you might not be there at the finale fighting for the crown. But overall good job tonight! Just step it up! Nicholas: You have been on kind of a redemption arc and I totally saw that today. Your impersonation was great, but I wanted you to push it and give us more Liza, but the look was actually well done. I hope to see more from you after this. Next up...Miss Fame Kittenvelour15: I felt like this performance could've been a lot better. Even though Donatella wasn't a big hit on the snatch game I fell like there is a way to make her funny and you didn't do that and if anything just fell completely flat. OriMoxx: Donatella is a fashion icon! I wished you did better with her. Like you could have trashed supermodels like Kendall Jenner, Gigi and Bella Hadid in your performance. Plus I did not get much Donatella in your performance. I was disappointed tonight. Nicholas: The thing about Snatch Game isn't just about a great impression, but it's about a great and funny impersonation. That being said, I feel like that's where you missed the mark. It wasn't that funny and the look was just meh. I really need you to step your pussy up! Next up...Phi Phi O'Hara Kittenvelour15: Your performance was a bit disappointing for me. It wasn't terrible but compared to some of the other queens it fell flat. This was disappointing for me because you were impersonating such a big personality. OriMoxx: Compared to everyone else, you fell flat and that's why you're here right now. I got Theresa Caputo 100% with your look but you could have done more with her she has a big personality! But I did like your response I do admit it was funny I just wanted more. Nicholas: I also had the same problem with you as I did with Miss Fame. It was a good impersonation, but it wasn't that funny. The look wasn't very good and it wasn't as good of an impersonation except for the hair. Next up...Robin Kittenvelour15: This was by far the worst performance of the night. You had no creativity in your answer whatsoever. The only thing that was good tonight frankly was your look. Step ya pussy up. OriMoxx: for the other 2 seasons of Snatch Game, you fell flat. This season is no different. It wasn't funny and the response wasn't even creative. Your look however was really good tonight just level ya pussy up! Nicholas: The only positive critique I have for you is your look, but that's literally it. Your response was short and honestly I felt like it were kind of lazy. I wanted to see a lot more from you on this challenge, but you didn't deliver and quite frankly I'm disappointed. You are a fierce competitor, but you haven't been showing it at all. Last up...Viper Kittenvelour15: I'm not a fan of Emma Blackery and I really don't even know her at all but this performance was really funny and it was one of my favorites tonight. I felt it could've been better but overall job well done. OriMoxx: Wow after fading in for a bit for 3/4 for the first four challenges you have finally shown why you are unique and stand out! Emma Blackery, as Mariah Carey once said, "I don't know her" but you still made her funny and your look was SPOT on I just wished I saw tints of Viper in it because it was too Emma but overall good job tonight! Nicholas: Your look was on point as usual and I commend you for that. I felt although Emma was an odd choice for Snatch Game, you still managed to bring her character through and make it quite funny. I just wished you gave us more. It was good, but I know you can do better. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Jinkx Monsoon I'm not gonna lie-za, your impersonation was great... You're safe. Miss Fame Your Donatella Versace was fashion roadkill... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Asia O'Hara Tonight, your Tweety bird was a total TOOT... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. Viper Your Emma Blackery made us want to never go back-ery… You're safe. Phi Phi O'Hara Unfortunately, your Theresa Caputo wasn't enough... You're safe. Robin Your Red X missed the spot... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Mini Dresses. You have 12 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! It has come to my attention that one of you as made an unfortunate decision. Miss Fame Because you have chosen to leave on your own terms now... Sasha away! Category:Blog posts